Recordad a Cedric
by Dryadeh
Summary: Recordad a Cedric, había dicho Dumbledore. Y todos en Hufflepuff lo hacían, sobre todo Ryan Summerby, que parecía llamado a ocupar su lugar. Fic para el Reto: Quidditch de WS.


Fic comenzado hace milenios y terminado a trancas y barrancas para el **Reto: Quidditch** propuesto por_ dark Rachel_ en el foro Weird Sisters :)

**Advertencias**: Amor eterno e incondicional a Cedric Diggory, mi personaje favorito. Personajes protagonistas raros de narices, la mayoría sólo nombrados de refilón en los libros.

* * *

**Recordad a Cedric**

Era como heredar la ropa de un hermano mayor, sólo que le quedaba demasiado grande y sobraba tela por todas partes. Cuando quería coger el zumo de calabaza, las mangas de su ropa prestada eran tan largas que acababan empapándose y al caminar no pisaba el suelo sino los bajos de un pantalón que no le pertenecía.

Así se sentía Ryan Summerby desde que le llegó la carta en la que le informaban de que había sido nombrado prefecto. La sensación se intensificó cuando lo eligieron nuevo buscador de Hufflepuff y sólo podría haber sido peor si lo hubieran escogido capitán también.

No era él el que debería ser prefecto, ni tampoco el buscador titular del equipo de quidditch de su casa, pero esos puestos estaban repentinamente libres y por alguna extraña razón le habían tocado a él. Desde entonces se sentía como un torpe cachorro intentando llenar la huella que había dejado el tejón más grande que había conocido Hufflepuff en los últimos tiempos.

Ryan sabía que era una batalla perdida desde el principio en una guerra en la que no quería ganar. Cedric Diggory había muerto esa primavera y ahora él parecía llamado a ocupar su lugar. Una descolorida imitación de alguien demasiado _grande_, demasiado noble para poder tener réplica.

Aún recordaba la sala común de Hufflepuff la noche en que murió Cedric. Ryan juraría que en todos sus años de historia –que casi alcanzaban un milenio –jamás había reinado un silencio tan grande allí. Retumbaba en los oídos y casi dolía en los tímpanos. Todos eran intensamente conscientes de él pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo porque no había nada que decir. La procesión iba por dentro.

Y a pesar de todo permanecían allí, todos, desde el Hufflepuff más pequeño al más grande, acurrucados en cada silla y sillón, arrodillados en el suelo o subidos a las mesas, unidos por una especie de sentimiento de fraternidad y dolor compartido. La sensación de pérdida era sobrecogedora, la incredulidad y la impotencia les agarrotaban.

La mayoría no lloraban, simplemente las lágrimas se les caían de los ojos, una tras otra, en una silenciosa procesión. No entendían nada y tampoco querían entender. Sólo querían que Cedric volviera, campeón o no, pero vivo.

Era ridículo, casi risible, cómo se habían truncado las cosas. Cedric Diggory debería estar ahí, con la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos reluciendo sobre la mesa central. Todos se apiñarían sobre ella, luchando por tocarla, besándola, riendo y abrazándose de alegría. Cedric se apartaría discretamente a un rincón y observaría a sus compañeros con una sonrisa cargada de alegría. Porque no habría ganado la copa para él, sino para ellos. Para enseñarles que también los Hufflepuff podían alcanzar la gloria, ser algo más que los últimos de la cola o el cajón de sastre para los alumnos que no eran suficientemente virtuosos para entrar en otras casas.

Todos sabían que Cedric podría haber estado en cualquier otra que no fuera Hufflepuff. En Gryffindor por su valor, en Ravenclaw por su inteligencia, en Slytherin por su astucia. Pero su nobleza, su humildad y su bondad eran demasiado grandes para no vestir de amarillo. Ryan sabía que algunos alumnos se sentían decepcionados por haber ido a parar a Hufflepuff, porque los grandes magos siempre parecían pertenecer a otras casas, porque la Copa de las Casas y la de quidditch rara vez terminaba en sus vitrinas. Porque ser Hufflepuff no solía significar sobresalir ni ganar, sino avanzar con constancia y sin hacer mucho ruido.

Pero Cedric se había convertido en un motivo para estar orgulloso de ser llevar un tejón en tu túnica y no un león, un águila o una serpiente. Había sido elegido Campeón de Hogwarts (porque para ellos, Harry Potter nunca lo sería, ganara quien ganara) y había llegado a la última prueba en primera posición. La mayor parte de Hogwarts, incluso los alumnos de otras casas, les apoyaban y se alegraban por ellos, admirándoles por una vez. Y ellos… ellos se sentían henchidos de orgullo por estar en el mismo equipo que Cedric.

Sería llamarse a engaño reducir lo que fue Cedric Diggory a un mero estandarte temporal. Cedric fue mucho más que un mago con talento. Era ese tipo de personas que todo el mundo quería, porque simplemente no quedaba otra opción. Era guapo, pero demasiado humilde para herir la vanidad masculina. Inteligente, pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás en lugar de intentar destacar en solitario. Era un genio del quidditch pero escuchaba las sugerencias de sus compañeros de equipo y aceptaba sus críticas. Era prefecto, pero nunca abusaba de su poder e incluso era permisivo. Pero sobre todo, era demasiado noble y generoso para albergar cualquier maldad.

También tenía sus defectos, por supuesto. Era demasiado cabezón, autocrítico y exigente consigo mismo. Demasiado complaciente, hasta el punto de volverse loco intentando hacer lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él, aunque fuera contradictorio. A veces se quedaba ausente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no compartía con nadie. E incluso tenía la irritante manía de hacer crujir los nudillos de sus manos mientras estudiaba en un rincón de la sala común o la biblioteca.

Pero eso se quedaba corto comparado con sus virtudes. Ryan había escuchado a más de un alumno decir que era tan perfecto que _debería_ dar asco, pero le parecía imposible que alguien pudiera detestarlo. Alguien que no fuera Slytherin, claro, pero en opinión de Ryan, los Slytherin despreciaban a todos los que no fueran serpientes.

Y Hufflepuff sin él no era lo mismo. Ese septiembre, Hogwarts estaba tan lleno de vida que parecía imposible que un alumno hubiera muerto durante el curso anterior. Todos continuaban con sus vidas, preocupados por sus problemas y pendientes de la basura que El Profeta arrojaba sobre Harry Potter y la muerte de Cedric.

Aunque para el periódico mágico el fallecimiento del Hufflepuff no hubiera sido tan importante como para dedicarle más de dos líneas, a muchos los había marcado. A todos los que eran amigos de Cedric, a su novia Cho Chang, a sus compañeros de clase, a los que lo tenían como modelo a seguir.

Ryan se sentía mal por ocupar el puesto de Cedric en el equipo de quidditch y por ser prefecto cuando a nadie de su curso le hubiera tocado serlo, pero sabía que alguien tenía que hacerlo y le había tocado a él. No podían dejar a Hufflepuff con una sola prefecta y al equipo sin buscador sólo porque nadie podría _llenar_ el lugar de Cedric.

A pesar de todo, Ryan tenía la sensación de que todos le miraban como si fuera un advenedizo que quería aprovecharse de las sobras que había dejado Diggory. Sabía que nunca podría estar a su altura y temía que eso fuera lo que esperaban de él. Él no sabía cómo consolar a la gente ni se le daban especialmente bien los estudios para poder ayudar a otros en ellos. No era nadie de quien sus compañeros se pudieran enorgullecer.

Sólo Summerby, ese chico callado, rubio y de complexión delgada. Ni de cerca alguien con la presencia de Cedric Diggory.

**o0o**

En el equipo de quidditch se notaba la ausencia de Cedric. No sólo porque Ryan fuera bastante peor jugador que él, porque sería injusto reducir a Cedric al papel de buen buscador, sino porque ya no estaba él para animarles y aconsejarles. Cedric amaba el quidditch y se las apañaba para hacer que todos disfrutaran entrenando y jugando. Les alentaba a superar sus carencias, les subía el ánimo y era capaz de lograr que llevaran la cabeza bien alta aún cuando perdían. "_Lo hemos intentado_" decía cuando les derrotaban "_y hemos jugado bien, pero nuestro rival fue mejor. No hay nada vergonzoso en ello_".

Pero el pobre Herbert Fleet, el nuevo capitán, no tenía la incombustible energía de Cedric. Los primeros entrenamientos fueron muy duros para todos. Herbert les daba órdenes con voz débil e insegura y en ocasiones, a Ryan le había parecido percibir el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros. No en vano había sido el mejor amigo de Cedric y había perdido por lo menos diez kilos desde que él murió. Siempre había sido más bajito que su amigo pero bastante más robusto, ahora en cambio parecía desinflado y flojo.

Ni siquiera la hiperactiva Tamsin Apleebee, cazadora junto a Zacharias Smith y Heidi Macaboy, era la misma. Estaba más callada e infinitamente más quieta. Zacharias aparentaba ser el mismo de siempre, porque era muy típico en él ocultar lo que sentía bajo una capa de irritabilidad. Pero era sólo eso, una capa que podía caérsele en cualquier momento.

Heidi lo llevaba como podía. Seguía diciendo la misma cantidad ingente de palabrotas cada vez que alguna jugada le salía mal y no le habían crecido pelos en la lengua en ese tiempo, pero echaba de menos a Cedric igual que los demás.

Maxine O'Flaherty y Malcom Preece, golpeadores y nuevos en el equipo, parecían intuir que en la era Cedric Diggory los entrenamientos no habían sido tan tristes.

No obstante, en las gradas, había alguien que seguía acudiendo a los entrenamientos, igual que desde que Ryan podía recordar. Una muchacha morena y de piel clara, con bellas facciones orientales. Se sentaba en la misma parte de las gradas que siempre, con la bufanda azul de Ravenclaw sobre el cuello y las piernas encogidas bajo la túnica y contemplaba cada entrenamiento sin perderse detalle. A Ryan no le extrañaba que Cho Chang siguiera yendo a verles ahora que Cedric había muerto, porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo hacía para tener la frágil y momentánea ilusión de que el muchacho que iba tras la snitch era su novio. Incluso a veces, Ryan imaginaba que según le diera la luz del sol, por un reflejo óptico podría parecerse fugazmente al Campeón de Hogwarts. Y deseaba que fuera así, lo deseaba casi tanto como Cho Chang.

**o0o**

La noche antes del primer partido, Ryan Summerby no durmió. Tampoco probó bocado esa mañana durante el desayuno, sino que se limitó a desmigar un bizcocho en su vaso de leche, mientras su cabeza sólo pensaba en Ravenclaw, equipo contra el que se enfrentarían.

—Deberías comer algo sino quieres que el viento se te lleve en cuanto te subas a la escoba.

Esa era Heidi. Ryan la vio caminando hacia él con su característico aplomo y dejándose caer a su lado en el banco. Tenía el pelo corto como un chico y tan negro como el carbón. En su rostro pequeño y con nariz de duende, sus enormes ojos azules le miraban llenos de reproche. Quizás fuera por su carácter o por su manera tan expeditiva de dirigirse a la gente, pero Heidi Macaboy solía intimidar a los chicos. Ryan podía entenderlo, pero eran amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo que le había perdido cualquier tipo de temeroso respeto.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tampoco cenaste anoche —insistió ella acercando la taza de Ryan hacia él con tanta fuerza que le salpicó un poco de leche.

—He dicho que no tengo hambre —repitió él con voz hueca.

—Eres un idiota, Summerby —Heidi siempre se dirigía a él por su apellido cuando la hacía enfadar –lo cual no era muy complicado. —Espero que caigas sobre la snitch porque de lo contrario ni siquiera tendrás fuerza para atraparla con las manos.

Y dicho esto, se levantó y se fue. No obstante, Ryan debería haber imaginado que no iba a darse por vencida ya antes de que Herbert Fleet apareciera a su lado y le pusiera una mano en un hombro con aire paternal.

—Summerby, ¿cómo te va? —le preguntó con tono amable. Ryan notaba que intentaba aparentar despreocupación y tranquilidad, pero su rostro negro estaba tenso y de algún modo supo que estaba tan nervioso como él. Él era el nuevo capitán, Ryan el nuevo buscador. Ambos tenían que llenar el hueco de Cedric, sabiendo que ni entre los dos podrían hacerlo.

—Bien —mintió Ryan —Sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

Herbert lo observó durante unos segundos, después la sonrisa forzada que había en sus labios se aflojó y desapareció. Y Ryan notó que no sólo estaba nervioso, también estaba triste, muy triste.

— ¿Quieres saber algo? —dijo Herbert con tono apagado —Cedric y yo entramos en el equipo el mismo año, así que nos pasamos la noche anterior a nuestro primer partido en la Sala Común, repasando jugadas y tácticas. Cuando amaneció estábamos tan cansados que nos quedamos dormidos sobre la alfombra. Cadwallader, nuestro capitán de entonces, nos despertó cinco minutos antes del partido. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de ponernos nerviosos —sonrió con nostalgia, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos contrastando con sus labios oscuros —Es irónico, pero estoy más nervioso hoy que en mi primer partido. Supongo que es porque Cedric no está —guardó silencio unos instantes, con la mirada perdida. Entonces parpadeó y miró a Ryan como si acaba de salir de una ensoñación —Lo harás bien, Summerby. Cedric siempre confió en ti. Lo haremos bien, todos. _Por él_.

**o0o**

Perdieron. Ryan no fue capaz de coger la snitch a pesar de lo que Herbert le había dicho. Cuando llegó el momento no le fallaron los reflejos, ni tampoco es que no tuviera fuerza suficiente para atraparla con las manos –como Heidi le había dicho –. Pero cuando estaba mano a mano con Cho Chang, los dos volando hacia el cielo y cortando el viento, cuando ya había alargado el brazo y casi podía rozar la snitch con los dedos, miró a la buscadora de Ravenclaw y se desconcentró. Porque vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y recordó la única vez que la había visto llorar, cuando Harry Potter apareció con el cuerpo inerte de Cedric en la final del Torneo de los tres Magos. Y cuando quiso recuperarse, cuando quiso reaccionar, Chang ya tenía la snitch.

No es que nadie le reprochara nada. En cuanto tomó tierra, todos se le acercaron para decirle que lo había hecho bien y le palmearon la espalda con una sonrisa triste en su estoicidad. Porque puede que en realidad en ese partido, lo más importante para ellos no fuera ganar sino sobrevivir a Cedric.

No obstante, Heidi no se sumió a la ronda de felicitaciones más cariñosas y compasivas que sinceras, ni se marchó de vuelta a los vestuarios con la cabeza gacha y gesto apenado a pesar de todo. Sólo se quedó observándole con los ojos entrecerrados como si planeara leerle la mente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasó ahí arriba, Ryan? Te vi, tenías la snitch casi en las manos y se la dejaste a Chang.

Ryan se miró las manos cubiertas por sus guantes de cuero de dragón. Primero la palma, luego el envés. Después reunió la fuerza suficiente para alzar la mirada hacia su mejor amiga.

—Estaba llorando —reconoció, sintiéndose estúpido y avergonzado. Él no era particularmente bueno mintiendo, menos a Heidi. Parecía tener un conocimiento casi intuitivo de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, a veces incluso sabía lo que sentía mejor que él mismo.

—Y tú, grandísimo mentecato, te paraste a ofrecerle un pañuelo —replicó ella con sarcasmo.

A veces Ryan se preguntaba por qué era precisamente su mejor amiga la persona que lograba hacerle sentirse más ridículo y descerebrado que nadie. Suponía que eso no debía de ser normal, aunque le consolaba pensar que Heidi podría hacer que cualquiera se sintiera idiota si se lo proponía.

—Sé que lo estropeé —reconoció, pateando una brizna de hierba con frustración.

Heidi soltó un largo suspiro y le observó, negando con la cabeza como si ya no supiera qué hacer con él. Sin embargo, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto cariñoso.

—Bueno, tampoco importa demasiado. Sólo perdimos por treinta puntos, la próxima vez lo harás mejor, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que si Potter te pone ojillos te conmueva.

Y el calor y la consistencia de la mano de la cazadora en su hombro, sus enormes ojos azules, y esa manía suya de quitarle hierro a sus errores riéndose de ellos, bastaron para que Ryan se sintiera un poco mejor.

**o0o**

Las cosas cambiaron un poco a partir de ese primer partido. Ryan estaba tan atiborrado de deberes que no tenía demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por no ser Cedric Diggory. Por otro lado, Heidi los había arrastrado, a él y a Zach, a unirse al Ejército de Dumbledore. Un proyecto de Potter y sus amigos para aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en secreto ahora que la "vaca rosada" de Umbridge –palabras textuales de Zach –no les enseñaba nada. Zacharías creía que todo ese asunto era ridículo y cuando Umbridge prohibió las reuniones de más de tres magos, su humor empeoró y amenazaba constantemente con dejarlo o chivarse.

Ni Heidi ni él le tomaban demasiado en serio porque le conocían de sobras. Por mucho que el tema del Ejército de Dumbledore le pareciera una idiotez, jamás delataría a sus compañeros.

No obstante, la pequeña mejora en el estado de ánimo del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff se vino abajo con la llegada de las Navidades. Eran las primeras Navidades sin Cedric y resultaba cruelmente doloroso recordar como habían sido las anteriores. Todos emocionados con su campeón y su misterioso huevo dorado. Todos buscando pareja para el baile de Navidad.

Ahora no había baile, ni huevo dorado, ni campeón. Parecía que sólo los alumnos que habían llegado nuevos ese año llevaban las cosas con normalidad. En el resto se notaba un cambio, por muy pequeño que fuera. La Sala común estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre y la mayor parte de sus alumnos volvieron a sus casas, como si quisieran huir del recuerdo de un chico alto, de ojos grises y sonrisa incansable.

**o0o**

La semana anterior al segundo partido de quidditch de Hufflepuff, Herbert les hizo entrenar como nunca. No importaba que lloviera, oscureciera o que aún estuviera masticando su comida. Tenían que entrenar hasta que estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera tenían ganas de hablar –excepto Tamsin, claro, no había nada que la dejara callada demasiado tiempo –.

No obstante, nadie se quejaba porque todos querían ganar el partido contra Gryffindor tanto como su capitán.

Herbert había comenzado a ganar seguridad y no necesitaba hacer un gran esfuerzo para motivar al equipo. Todos estaban motivados, porque aún cuando una jugada no les saliera bien, aún cuando estuvieran extenuados o empapados hasta los calcetines, cada vez que recordaban a Cedric o veían la foto suya que Herbert había pegado en las taquillas de los vestuarios, volaban con más ganas y querían comerse el mundo.

De hecho, se había convertido en un pequeño ritual que los miembros del equipo pasaran junto a la foto de Cedric y la tocaran levemente, como si fuera un amuleto de la suerte, antes de salir al campo.

A pesar de todo, Ryan tampoco fue capaz de dormir la noche anterior a ese partido. Se quedó en la Sala común mucho después de que Zach y Justin se marcharan a dormir y de que Heidi le pidiera que moviera su "delgado culo" hasta la cama. Se quedó en un sillón, junto al fuego, soltando una snitch falsa al aire y atrapándola en cuanto estaba a punto de quedar fuera de su alcance, una y otra vez. Al final, cuando la sala común llevaba un buen rato vacía y a Ryan le dolían todos los músculos del brazo del sobreesfuerzo, fue hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos pero no se durmió en ningún momento, demasiado tenso por los nervios como para relajarse.

Fue el primero del equipo en levantarse y bajar al comedor, aunque tampoco desayunó. Repitió el ritual de desmigar su bizcocho mientras sus compañeros llegaban de uno en uno y se sentaba a su alrededor. Tamsin estaba tan inquieta como siempre y parloteaba sin cesar de los nuevos jugadores de Gryffindor ahora que Umbridge había suspendido de por vida a Harry Potter y a los Gemelos Weasley. Zach a su lado engullía copos de avena con el mismo apetito de siempre –porque que Ryan recordara, no había nada en el mundo capaz de quitarle el hambre –. Maxine y Malcon masticaban pesadamente su desayuno, nerviosos y silenciosos. Heidi estaba ocupada maldiciendo a Ryan por no desayunar y Herbert, al fondo de la mesa, comía sin demasiadas ganas con la espalda rígida y pinta de no haber pasado muy buena noche.

No obstante, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando su capitán se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida. En seguida se levantaron y fueron tras él, sin decir palabra. Era la hora de jugar.

**o0o**

En esa ocasión ganaron. A Ryan le gustaría decir que fue porqué logró coger la snitch pero lo cierto es que estornudó justo cuando la tenía debajo de la nariz y Ginny Weasley se le arrebató. Aún sin contar los ciento cincuenta puntos que suponía la snitch, ganaron por una diferencia de diez puntos gracias al extraordinario trabajo de Herbert en los aros y a los tiros envenenados de los cazadores de Hufflepuff. También ayudó en algo que el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley, no hiciera un buen partido, pero en honor a la verdad no se le podía culpar por preferir conservar enteros los dedos de sus manos antes que parar los trallazos de Heidi.

A pesar de su ridícula actuación, todos parecían contentos. Habían ganado su primer partido sin Cedric, habían ganado su primer partido para él. Y hasta que Slytherin y Ravenclaw no se enfrentaran dos semanas después, eran segundos en la lista, tras Gryffindor.

—Ánima esa cara, Summerby —le dijo un sonriente Herbet pasándole un brazo por los hombros, de camino a los vestuarios —¡Hemos ganado! Y tú estuviste a punto de coger la snitch.

A Ryan le dieron ganas de decirle que había estado más cerca de estornudar sobre ella que de cogerla, pero decidió ahorrarse la humillación de que esa información llegara a las masas. Le bastaba con que Ginny Weasley, él y posiblemente todo Gryffindor lo supieran.

No obstante, cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, recién duchados y con el ánimo más alto que nunca durante ese curso, la fiesta que había montada, dejó a Ryan estupefacto. Todo Hufflepuff parecía estar ahí, y ninguno de sus compañeros parecía culparle por ser un buscador tan patético. Al contrario, nunca le habían removido tanto el pelo ni le habían dado tantas palmaditas en los hombros como ese día.

Y puede que los Hufflepuff no tuvieran a los gemelos Weasley para meter cerveza de mantequilla de contrabando en la Sala Común pero tenían las cocinas a unos metros y a un montón de elfos domésticos dispuestos a regalársela.

**o0o**

Ravenclaw perdió contra Slytherin por lo que la clasificación ese año estaba bastante igualada. Gryffindor seguía a la cabeza por los pelos, Slytherin y Hufflepuff le seguían empatados a puntos y Ravenclaw cerraba la fila con tan sólo diez puntos menos que sus predecesores. Aunque le resultara increíble aún tenía alguna posibilidad de ganar la liga si derrotaban a Slytherin y Ravenclaw vencía a Gryffindor.

Ryan notaba que todo Hufflepuff estaba discretamente emocionado ante la idea. La última copa la habían perdido por los pelos y todos habían contado que Cedric la ganara ese año, su último año en Hogwarts. Ahora él no estaba, pero Ryan creía que ganarla para él sería una bonita manera de honrar su memoria.

El problema era que la mayor parte del peso de esa victoria dependía de Ryan, de que él atrapara la snitch cuánto antes para mantener su portería lo más vacía posible.

Pero viendo los ojos esperanzados de sus compañeros puestos en él, se sentía más torpe e insignificante que nunca.

**o0o**

Cuando apenas faltaba una semana para el último partido de Hufflepuff, Ryan perdió todo apetito. Si comía era solamente porque siempre estaba algún miembro del equipo insistiéndole y, en el caso de Heidi, metiéndole cucharadas en la boca y observándole amenazadoramente hasta que se las tragaba.

No obstante, la comida no pasaba demasiado tiempo en su estomago porque no tardaba mucho en sentir nauseas y acababa vomitándola. Por las noches dormía entrecortadamente y cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas en las que Malfoy cogía la snitch mientras él se estampaba contra un aro o era derribado de la escoba por una bludger. Se pasaba las horas pensando en dimitir como buscador, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacerlo porque no tenían ningún jugador de reserva.

Los Slytherin tampoco ayudaban mucho a su estado de ánimo. Percibiéndole como el eslabón más débil del equipo, todas las burlas típicas de la semana pre-partido decisivo, iban dirigidas a él.

—Eh, Summerby, tú y Weasley deberíais montar un club de jugadores patéticos —le dijo Adrian Pucey al pasar por su lado en el pasillo. Los otros miembros del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y los adoradores que iban con él se echaron a reír.

Ryan se limitó a apretar los dientes y a pasar de largo intentando ignorar su pulla, pero Heidi, que iba con él, se quedó estática en el sitio y sacó su varita.

—Y tú, Pucey, deberías montar un club de jugadores gilipollas, descerebrados y ególatras.

Ryan vio que algunos Slytherin tenían problemas para aguantarse la risa ante la réplica de la chica, pero Pucey en cambio se irguió amenazadoramente sobre ella y cerró una mano con fuerza en torno a su varita.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una Hufflepuffy diciendo palabras feas? Ten cuidado, Macaboy, las chicas malhabladas acaban en la enfermería.

—Tú primero —amenazó Heidi alzando su varita para apuntar al cazador de Slytherin. Pero antes de poder lanzarle un hechizo, Ryan se interpuso entre ella y Pucey, separándoles con su cuerpo.

—Heidi, vámonos —le pidió sujetándola con delicadeza por un codo —no merece la pena.

Heidi le lanzó una mirada furibunda y después asesinó a Pucey y a su provocadora sonrisa durante unos segundos, pero finalmente bajó la varita todo lo despacio que fue capaz.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es esto? —dijo una voz estirada que arrastraba las palabras. Heidi y Ryan se giraron a tiempo de ver a Draco Malfoy abriéndose paso hasta ellos con el escudo de la ridícula brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge bien visible en su túnica negra —Una alumna amenazando a un compañero. Me temo que eso son…cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

Si Ryan tuviera la misma habilidad para atrapar para la snitch que para preveer y detener los movimientos de Heidi, seguramente hubiera sido el mejor buscador de la historia. Pero por el momento se conformó con evitar que su amiga le arrancara la cabeza a Draco Malfoy con un _Depulso_.

Por supuesto, Heidi intentó liberarse de su agarre y soltó una buena cantidad de palabrotas, pero Ryan logró arrastrarla lejos de los Slytherin antes de que la situación empeorara.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —le exigió ella cuando llegaron a un pasillo menos concurrido. Ryan obedeció y la liberó del apretón de sus manos con rapidez. En cuanto se vio libre, Heidi le lanzó una mirada furiosa y se estiró la túnica con rabia.

—No sé por qué te dejas tratar así, Summerby —le espetó guardándose la varita en los bolsillos de la túnica con tanta fuerza que a él le sorprendió que no agujereara la tela.

—Devolverles los insultos no resuelve nada. Sólo quieren provocarnos para que perdamos puntos o acabemos castigados y no pienso darles el gusto —repuso él con calma.

Heidi le miró largamente antes de suspirar y relajar un poco el cuerpo.

—Eres tan tranquilo y racional que resultas irritante, Ryan —masculló ella.

Ryan se limitó a sonreír y a rascarse la nuca evitando la mirada de la chica. La sintió moverse más que verla y de pronto notó sus labios contra los de él. Se quedó tan sorprendido que su primer impulso fue apartarla y preguntarle –estúpidamente –qué estaba haciendo exactamente. Pero Heidi le sujetó la cara con las manos y separó los labios, y Ryan olvidó lo que iba a hacer o decir, y solamente abrió la boca.

Pensó vagamente que era _raro_ estar besando a su mejor amiga, hasta que ella le rozó la lengua. Entonces sus lenguas se enlazaron y sus rostros se ladearon en direcciones contrarias de un modo tan instintivo como si llevaran toda la vida besándose.

Y aunque él no se había dando cuenta hasta entonces, Heidi llevaba toda la vida besándole. Cada vez que le llamaba Summerby, cada vez que le decía que era idiota o le obligaba a comer. En todos y cada uno de los momentos que estuvo a su lado.

Y cuando el beso acabó, Ryan miró a Heidi Macaboy, con su pelo de chico y su aire intimidatorio y sintió que se despertaba de un largo sopor.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —le dijo ella, sus formidables ojos azules acariciándole las facciones —Sé que tú no lo crees, pero yo pienso que es mejor ser Ryan Summerby que ser Cedric Diggory. A lo mejor si dejarás de esforzarte tanto por ser como él, te darías cuenta de lo genial que es ser como tú.

Y cuando Heidi le sonrió y después se marchó dejándole a solas en aquel pasillo, Ryan se sintió bien por primera vez en ese curso por ser quien era.

**o0o**

Y llegó el momento clave. El partido en el que se lo jugaban todo. Sabían que aún en el caso de que vencieran a Slytherin, ser campeones o no dependía del partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pero si conseguían una victoria ya sería un poco como haber ganado la copa.

Y mientras se ponían sus uniformes de juego antes de salir al campo, Herbert Fleet, su capitán, se detuvo y los miró a todos como un padre mira a sus hijos.

—Pase lo que pase hoy —les dijo—quiero que sepáis que estoy orgulloso de todos vosotros.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que la voz le temblaba un poco y de que tenía los ojos húmedos, y pararon de vestirse instintivamente. En realidad todos estaban orgullosos de todos aunque no lo dijeran porque habían logrado salir adelante. Habían cerrado filas y se habían apoyado los unos a los otros, se habían animado y se habían cuidado. Eran un buen equipo en más de un sentido. Era un equipo del que su casa podía enorgullecerse.

—Vamos, Herb, no irás a echarte a llorar, ¿verdad? Sería muy incómodo —intervino Zach con su habitual falta de tacto y el momento emotivo pasó. Herbert sonrió y se ajustó los guantes de cuero con determinación, mientras caminaba hacia la última taquilla.

Mientras los demás seguían ajustándose sus túnicas de juego o el equipamiento, Herbert se detuvo frente a la foto de Cedric y la tocó con los dedos índice y corazón durante unos segundos. "_Ojalá estuvieras aquí, ojalá pudieras vernos, Ced_", le dijo. Después salió al túnel.

Uno por uno, todos repitieron su gesto. "_Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos por ti, Cedric_" le dijeron silenciosamente algunos. "_Haremos que estés donde estés te sientas orgulloso_", prometieron otros.

Y cuando llegó el momento y Ryan se quedó solo en los vestuarios con la foto de Cedric, sentía que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad por los nervios. Pero ya no quería abandonar y esconderse debajo de su cama hasta que pasara el partido. Ya no tenía miedo aunque supiera que posiblemente era peor buscador que Draco Malfoy. Tenía esperanza, tenía fe.

Cedric le sonreía en la foto y agitaba una mano, saludándole, como si estuviera animándole a salir al campo para demostrarle a todos lo que valía.

Ryan alargó una mano hasta el marco de la imagen y acarició levemente la fotografía con la yema de los dedos. Y no quiso prometerle que ganaría, ni que jugaría tan bien como él. No quiso dedicarle una victoria que no sabía si alcanzaría.

Tan sólo separó los labios y dijo.

—Gracias.

"_Gracias, Cedric, por todo lo que le diste a tu casa. Gracias por ser un ejemplo a seguir. Gracias por cambiarme la vida. Gracias por ser Hufflepuff_".

Y dicho esto, salió al campo. El tejón dispuesto a comerse a la serpiente.

**o0o**

Aunque Ryan fue el primer sorprendido, ganaron el partido. Y lo que es mejor: él cogió la snitch. Casi se cayó de la escoba por atraparla y se llevó algún que otro codazo de Malfoy, pero lo hizo. La sintió en la palma de su mano y cerró los dedos sobre ella con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de haber dejado marcadas sus huellas dactilares en superficie dorada.

Esa vez no recibió felicitaciones cariñosas ni palmaditas compasivas en la espalda. Esa vez salió del campo de quidditch a hombros, llevado por Justin Fletchey y Ernie McMillan en medio de una enfebrecida multitud. Y ni las increpaciones de los perdedores ni la cara de sapo estreñido de Umbridge le agrió la fiesta.

Y la fiesta duró, sin importar que dos semanas después Gryffindor derrotara a Ravenclaw y les "robara" la copa de las manos, porque nadie en Hufflepuff se sintió derrotado. Y Ryan tendría para siempre guardado en su memoria ese sentido abrazo de Herbert y su "_Cedric estaría orgulloso de ti, Ryan Summerby_", o cuando le mantearon con una alfombra de la Sala común y estuvo a punto de dejarse los dientes contra la chimenea si Tamsin no le hubiera sujetado. O los gritos de Heidi riñéndoles por intentar matar a su novio, el _"Vaya, Macaboy, ¿pero no te gustaban las chicas?_" de Zacharías y la forma en que ella le besó para demostrar a todos quién le gustaba. También recordaría a la pequeña Maxine O'Flaherty subida encima de una mesa y gritando sin parar qué habían ganado, o a Malcom Preece, el otro golpeador, escenificando con su bate cómo había pegado a la bludger que le dio a Pucey en todo el estómago. Como no, también las caras sonrientes de sus compañeros de Casa.

"_Recordad a Cedric Diggory"_ había dicho Dumbledore, casi un año atrás.

Y todos los Hufflepuff lo hicieron. Pero por una vez no le recordaron con tristeza, sino con alegría. Porque sabían que estaría subido en alguna estrella, observándoles atentamente y sonriéndoles, feliz. Feliz por ellos.

_Feliz por ser Hufflepuff. _

_

* * *

_

Aquí está. No sé muy bien qué he querido contar. La idea de este fic se me ocurrió un día cuando leí en no sé donde que Summerby era el Hufflepuff que había sustituido como buscador a Cedric. Pensé "_Menuda papeleta que le ha tocado al pobre"_ y a los cinco minutos había abierto el word y había empezado a escribir esto. Ha de ser muy difícil intentar sustituir a alguien como Cedric Diggory. Y me molesta la poca importancia que se le ha dado después al personaje desde su muerte, pero bueno, tampoco es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que es Hufflepuff y parece que Hufflepuff sólo existe para quedar la última en todo. Así que básicamente lo que he intentando es hacerle un homenaje a Cedric, a ese pobre chico al que le tocó "reemplazarle" y a todos los Hufflepuff en general. Porque se lo merecen y porque es definitivo: me considero Hufflepuff, aún con cabezonería insoportable y mi mala leche.

Y bueno, estoy desbarrando. En resumen este fic es una de las cosas más raras que he escrito, probablemente sea un peñazo. Así que si alguien llega hasta el final, le agradecería mucho que me diera su opinión :). (Ya sabéis, cuando no se deja un review, un gatito muere).

Gracias por leer :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
